


i love you, remember that

by aelins



Category: Crescent City Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unsafe Sex, hunt is a thot, spoilers for HOEAB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins
Summary: Lazy saturday morning Quinlar sex.
Relationships: Hunt Athalar/Bryce Quinlan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	i love you, remember that

Bryce brushed her fingers against Hunt’s temple, right where his thorns tattoo began. Where this had all began.

He thrusts lazily into her, his bigger body hovering over hers and she clenches around the stretch of him. He’s so good at splitting her open and then putting her back together.

“Babe,” Bryce whines, breathless and desperate for more.

“Shhh, let daddy take care of you,” Hunt murmurs softly.

Bryce’s eyes are impossibly wide and loving. She’s so much smaller than Hunt. She wonders if things would be different—if she didn’t love him if he didn’t love her. It’s early on a Saturday morning after a long night of celebrations. They’d been out partying, celebrating nothing and everything at the same time.

It always came back to their pasts, and how looking forward was the only way to put one foot in front of the other. Eyes wide, head held high, hands clasped and ready to face the future.

His strong, long fingers reach between her thighs, touching gingerly the pearl of pleasure that begs for him. “H-Hunt,” Bryce pants, knowing he can sense how close she is.

“Not yet,” Hunt chastises.

She gives a keening whimper, communicating that she’s too close—she’s going to—

Hunt pinches her clit, the jolt of pain pulling her back from an impossibly towering height.

Given that it’s Saturday morning, Bryce doesn’t have to be to work until later in the morning. They can just _be_ for a little while.

“Naughty girl,” Hunt chides.

Bryce cants her hips up into Hunt’s hips, making him bottom out on her cervix.

Hunt slaps her ass, hard. “Wait for Daddy.”

Bryce almost sobs with pleasure, her toes are curled and she has a vague feeling of a charlie horse in her calf, her auburn hair is spread across the pillow like a fancy folding fan.

Hunt finally take sher in hand, and takes her legs, holding them in the air, straight up and down and fucking her ruthlessly, “Yes, yes, d-daddy!” Bryce chants.

Hunt snaps his hips roughly into her, bottoming out every time, the delicious sensation of being as full and whole as one _can_ be surrounds her senses.

“I love you,” Hunt grunts, “but I love it when you let me fuck you like I don’t.”

Bryce reaches between her thighs—but is batted away by Hunt’s hand, which taps her clit, fucking her all the while, and the sensation is so beautiful—so pure and heady—Bryce comes with a scream, her starborn light filling the room, the house, the city.

And when the light abates, and they are laying on her feather duvet, laughing, and kissing each other softly, she whispers to Hunt, “I love you enough for the both of us.”

Hunt plays with her breasts which still feel heavy with desire. Gentle fingers toying with her hard nipples.

“That was quite the show,” Hunt hums happily.

“I’m sure the people of Lunathion will be pleased to know the heir to the Valbaran Fae is having a good morning.”

Hunt’s rumbling laugh fills her ears and all is right with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> 💦😈💦😈💦😈💦😈💦😈💦😈💦😈💦😈💦😈💦😈 come talk to me, i’d love to hear from you on social media [tumblr ](https://danaanruhn.tumblr.com) / [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/pincelings_) / [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/danaanruhn) / [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@ruhns)


End file.
